Fall and your Guardian Angel will catch you
by Sandlesloveblooms
Summary: SANDLE. Sara and Grissom are dating and Grissom leaves her. She becomes desperate and needs someone to catch her. Don't worry, no character death. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Finally, CHAPTER 3 IS UP! I'm so sorry it's taken so long! Enjoy!
1. Falling

Title: Fall and your Guardian Angel will catch you.

Summary: I don't know. Maybe you should read and find out! (Hint hint)

A/N: I got the inspiration for this from CSIslave's fic "Red Snow". I recommend you read it; it is really sad but also VERY good. It is the source of all my inspiration. So thanks CSIslave! I hope you enjoy my story and check out CSIslave's fic. Oh and whenever you see the (----) that means the story is changing in point of view. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: Well yeah, of course I own them. Why else would I be rich, famous, and married to Greg? Ha, as if. Only in my dreams!

* * *

Fall and your Guardian Angel will catch you. 

Chapter 1:

Sara opened her eyes. She saw Grissom lying beside her, his eyes closed tightly.

Sara sighed with joy. They had been dating for a couple of months but this was the first time something more than just kissing had ever happened. She _still_ could not believe that it actually happened!

It felt like a wonderful dream. She knew it was not a dream, though, and for that, she was truly thankful. She leaned over and kissed Grissom on the lips.

Grissom's eyes fluttered open and upon focusing on her, filled with pain. She leaned down and kissed him again. He jerked away.

Sara sat up, unsure of what she had done wrong. "Grissom? What's wrong?"

"I can't be with you anymore." He said simply.

Sara's eyes widened, hers now filled with pain as well. When she spoke, her voice was hurt. "What...? But-"

He cut her off. "We could be exposed to the entire lab...one of us could lose our jobs...you more likely than I and I know this job is your life." He whispered.

He also sat up. He stared at the bedspread, he could not look at Sara as her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"No...Grissom...you are my life! Please...please don't do this to me!" She cried.

"But the job is my life. I love you but I can't- we can't-"

Sara's sobs gave him a reprieve in trying to explain. "Grissom I love you! I cannot handle you leaving. Please stay! I'll...I'll quit!" She gasped, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe through the pain in her heart.

"No..." He got up and walked around, pulling on clothes. "We can't. You can't. I can't." Once he was dressed, he walked out.

Sara followed behind him, wearing the blanket they had been sharing moments ago when all had been happy. She clung to him, holding him and clutching him like a child not wanting her to leave her parents to go somewhere else would.

He shrugged her off. Her touch was making it harder to leave but he knew he had to. Even if it would break her heart, and his own.

They walked to the door and Grissom grabbed his coat.

"Grissom!" Sara screeched. Tears tore their way down her face.

"Sara...stop. It's over. I-we-can't. Not anymore." He opened the door and turned to leave.

"Grissom." Her voice was surprisingly strong. It didn't sound like she was crying just five seconds ago. He turned back to face her. "You don't love me do you? Look me in the eyes and tell me if you do." She commanded.

His eyes met hers.

"I love you, Sara… I cannot deny that. I do. I just can't love you anymore than I do. We can't move on together. We have to make new lives and loves. However, maybe-someday-you will find someone else. But don't think I don't love you Sara Sidle, because I do." He turned back around and stepped out.

Sara fell to the floor, silent tears running down her face as the man she loved walked on. She watched helplessly as Grissom walked out into the beautiful starry night, the stars twinkling above, unaware of what was occurring below them.

He shut the door gently behind him.

She put her head in her hands and tears poured out even more. She sobbed loudly but the sobs still could not be heard though, over the sound of her heart breaking in two.

She forced her self to stand up and walk to the bathroom. She had to do something.

The pain throbbed and bled as if a knife was in her heart.

She opened a cabinet of medicine and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water as well. Then she moved back into the bathroom.

She stood over the sink, looking at the bottle. She made a decision. The pain was too much to endure. She could not take it.

She shakily poured some of the pills into her hands. She was shaking so badly that they tumbled out of her hands. She tried again, this time managing to get them into her mouth. She shook the bottle but there was no more. She threw the bottle. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she saw a girl.

A girl that was unloved, hurt, and dejected, pain coursing through her like blood.

She was not thinking straight. Pain and hurt drove her actions.

She slammed her hand into the mirror, shattering it like Grissom shattered her heart.

Blood ran down her arm and the mirror. She stared at her hand, oddly fascinated as the glass in her hand glimmered from the bright bathroom lights.

But the blood flowing from her arm could not compare with the blood seeping from her heart.

Suddenly filled with deep rage and pain, Sara screamed. As she walked out of the bathroom and strange calm came over her. Her feet slapped against the floor rhythmically as she went to the kitchen.

She came to a stop, eyeing the large knife on the counter, never put away since she and Grissom went to her room last night.

She slowly reached for it, walking forward as if under a spell.

When her hand touched the handle, she gasped, realizing what she was about to do. Holding it in front of her face, she examined it, like she would a piece of evidence.

After a few seconds she turned and marched to the living room, where she collapsed on her knees, bring the knife to her skin. She pressed the metal to her wrist, her right hand that was holding the knife shaking uncontrollably.

She made a small cut on her arm. She dragged the knife down her wrist again, pressing down hard. Blood slowly seeped out of the cut, covering her arm. She did several more times.

Her was falling into a million pieces and still tearing.

The pain drove her to move her hand to her side sliding the knife down.

Her heart fell down...

and down...

and down...until she could bare it no more.

She could no longer see any reason to live. Why should she?

Grissom-he...left her...burned her love for him.

Her heart was no longer there, just an empty spot.

It was as if she was watching from outside her body. Watching as the distraught woman sitting on the floor cut deep into her side, her thigh and legs, back down her arms. She was fully aware though of what the end result would be.

She knew that she was making it harder by making small tiny cuts and not just driving the knife in deep.

She felt like she was sinking into a deep pit full of nothing but pain.

She closed her eyes and an image of her and Grissom crawled into her brain. She quenched her eyes shut tighter.

They wouldn't stop, though.

Her thoughts wondered.

She thought about Grissom but hastily forced him out of her thoughts. She thought he loved her, cared. No one at the lab cared. There was no one who would care. She was so tired of being nothing to no one.

The carpet floor was colored a light red, all around her. Sara watched, dazed, as the area changed color to a darker crimson red as more blood flowed, all around her. It was dark… the tears trailing down her face, or the slow movement of her hand as she dragged the knife across her skin were invisible. She sobbed with pain and sorrow, cursing the man who brought her to this level of despair and hopelessness.

'Grissom, why?' was her last thought before all turned black.

* * *

For some reason Greg awoke with an unfathomable urge to go to Sara's apartment. He had no understanding why. It was like a desperate calling, though. As if the fate of the world depended on him to do this. He got out of bed and despite the red glare of 12:00am on his clock he dialed the number, letting it ring and ring and ring...

He tried again and when he got answering machine, he sighed and hung up.

Then he headed toward Sara's apartment complex. He parked next to Sara's car in the parking lot.

The calling was getting stronger.

Worriedly, he ran up the stairs to her apartment, thoughts and possibilities of what might have happened to her racing through Greg's mind. She could have been killed, attacked or even abducted. Without thinking to call Grissom, he ran to Sara's apartment door and fished for her spare key to let himself in. Carefully he opened it and glanced inside.

He started to search the apartment for his friend. He looked around and spotted Sara.

Greg gasped at the sight he saw; Sara was lying in a pool of blood, cuts visible on her body. A knife lay at arms length from her, blood gleaming on the tip.

Greg rushed to her, all the breath gone from him. He leaned down and checked her pulse. There was only a faint beat.

"Oh, Sar, what did you do to your self?" He asked.

"I-I fell in love with Grissom." came the weak reply.

"Oh, Sara, you scared the hell out of me! God, I thought you were dead! I love you so much. Don't ever scare me again!" He pleaded. Looking around he saw blood drops leading from the bathroom and vowed he would check it out later.

Sara slipped her hand into his and he whispered soothingly, "C'mon, Sar, let's go, I'll lead you away from here, okay?"

Sara nodded and allowed him to pick her up and carry her to the living room. He sat her on the couch and she moved beside him. Greg drew Sara towards him, in a tight hug. She leaned into him, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shhhhhhh..." Greg soothed her, hugging Sara even tighter. Tears ran down his cheeks." I love you. I've wanted to tell you that since you first arrived here but I couldn't." He saw her eyes close and panicked, thinking she was not going to be able to survive that much longer. He held her tightly to him, his voice scared. "Sara, don't go! Just don't leave me! Please? Stay with me! Sara!" He cried.

Sara's eyes flew open at the urgeancy of his voice. Looking at him she could see the love in his eyes, hear it in his voice as he whispered, "Sara, don't leave me."

She couldn't believe she has missed it for years. She has been chasing after the wrong man. Grissom could never be the man holding her now.

"You are an angel. My Guardian Angel. If, if you hadn't be worried about me or whatever the reason you came was, then no one would have found me and I WOULD be dead. I love you too." She said reaching up to wipe away the tears.

Suddenly her eyes closed and she fell limp against him.

He jumped to his feet, ready this time and called 911.

Sirens appeared, first quietly, but steadily growing louder. The paramedics burst into the room and pulled Greg gently away from Sara. He noticed that Hank had been one of the paramedics whom had responded to the call. They loaded the young woman onto a stretcher. Greg never let go of Sara's hand and he walked in sync with the rolling of the stretcher. Still holding Sara's chilling hand, he climbed into the ambulance.

At the hospital, he had to leave her.

He finally called Catherine and told her of the events that had taken place. He begged her not to tell anyone else. Catherine was the only person he could think of at that moment.

Despite the standoffish relationship she had with Sara, she was still the only one who would be there, no questions asked, at least until after the fact. She was like the mother of their team. She attended to the injury first, then to how it happened, so to speak.

So, in the waiting room, hours later, Catherine met with him, "How is she?" She asked. She gave him a big hug a leaned back to see him.

Greg took a deep breath. "I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything yet. I..." Greg trailed off.

"Kin of Sara Sidle?" An old doctor called out.

"That's me," Greg lied without hesitation.

"She'll be fine, but we're going to have to put her under Suicide Watch for 72 hours," the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" He pleaded.

"Yes, just follow me," The doctor walked down the hall, Greg trailing after him like a lost puppy. Finally, he stopped and opened the door to reveal a woman, hooked up to an IV and heart monitor.

This wasn't Sara. The stubborn, defiant brunette he knew was gone and he wanted her back. "Sara!" Greg ran to the bed and pulled a chair to sit beside her. He got comfortable and got prepared for a long 72 hours...

* * *

Sara woke up not knowing where she was. All she could hear was the steady beep of the machine.

Suddenly the images of earlier flashed into her mind.

She had been heartbroken over Grissom's actions and decided to kill herself.

But...she's not dead. Why...? Greg.

Because of Greg. He had saved her when he went to her apartment. He had, in a roundabout way, voiced his feelings of love to her.

He really did love her...someone loved her. She blinked her eyes several times to get rid of the tears.

"Greg?" She asked quietly into the haze surrounding her and slowly the images became clearer again. She knew where she was; she was in a hospital room, Greg lying in the bed beside her, damp cheeks and large circles under his eyes, showing he had not slept much. His hand was clenching hers tightly and he was sleeping lightly. She smiled at his obvious devotion to her despite what she did. She leaned over and brought his hand to her mouth, kissing it gently. He moaned and opened his eyes. Seeing her awake, his face broke into a smile.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." He joked softly. She opened her mouth to reply but Greg's own mouth stopped anything from coming out as he placed a kiss on her mouth that held meaning that was as deep as the ocean. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again," he ordered sternly when he pulled back.

It took Sara a minute to come out of the daze. "You were scared? For me?" She finally asked incredulously.

"Yes, now promise me," he demanded.

"I promise," Sara whispered with tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

"Why? Sara, why?" Greg demanded from her.

"I just, I don't know..."Sara trailed off silently for a moment, "I felt so alone, so utterly, hopelessly alone."

"Oh Sar, you're never alone," Greg assured her, "I'll always be here."

"I know, but everything just got to be too much," Sara continued wearily, "I didn't know which way to go, which path to take. I couldn't deal with it all. I thought he loved me but..." Greg understood; she was talking about Grissom. "Why'd he leave me then? I don't understand! I know though, that I need to get over him. It's hopeless. I don't k-know if I can..." she started sobbing.

Greg pulled her into his arms and rocked her slowly. "Sar-Bear, it's never hopeless. I'll be there to help you through it all," he said gently. "Here, I want you to open this. I got it for you as a get well gift." He handed her a small box.

She blushed shyly but accepted it. Tears filled her eyes as she opened the box. Lying in the box was a solid gold necklace with a charm reading 'I Love You'. The tears spilled over and Sara gave Greg a ginormous hug. She couldn't believe the depths of his feelings for her. They were unlike anything anyone has ever shown her. And for once she could return every ounce of feeling back.

"I love you too. Thank you so much. You saved my life." She whispered in his ear after he put the necklace on her. Really, words couldn't explain the sudden void that had been filled. It took one look for her heart to be able to start the long process of repair after Grissom shattering it. She was thankful she would not have to go into detail about how it got there in the first place, Greg understood perfectly. Besides what mattered was that she was still alive. Greg smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "Maybe it's not hopeless." She whispered.

"It's not, as long as you have me, you'll be able to mend your heart," Greg informed her gently as he gazed at her pale form.

"Sir, you have to leave your wife now," the doctor announced, poking his head in the room and they did not bother to correct him.

Greg quietly untangled his hand from Sara's and kissed his cheek before standing up and heading toward the door.

"Greg?" Sara called out in a timid voice.

"Yeah," he answered as he turned his head towards her.

"Thanks...for 'saving' me. I-I mean what I said. I love you," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too, Sar-bear." Greg replied.

Sara smiled broadly for the first time in a while.

End Chapter 1

------------------------------

A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter! Once I finish this, I will hopefully be able to post more for 'Greg's in my Dream?' I will post more soon depending on how many reviews I get. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Catching

Fall and your Guardian Angel will catch you.

A/N: So, I finally was able to post this. This dedicated to Sandlesfan93 and Kaite1307. I thank both of you so much for adding me to your favorites. It's a confidence booster. I hope you all like this chapter: ) Oh and probably very OOC. The (---) mean that its changing to Grissom's point of view and the italics are thoughts.

* * *

Fall and your Guardian Angel will catch you. 

Chapter 2:

No one had known where Sara had been for 5 days except for Greg and Catherine. Who, for once, true to her word, didn't say anything.

Sara had stayed with Greg, allowing the comfort he provided. He mended her heart, although it could not be completely healed, it was still helping.

Greg had told the team that Sara was on vacation to cover her absence. They both agreed that no one needed to know the truth about why she was gone except for them.

So on that 5th day she awoke in a nice comfy bed and a loud obnoxious Einstein alarm screaming: "Wake up! Wake up! For God's sake, WAKE UP!"

Sara groaned and got up. Peering at the time she saw that she had 5 hours before shift.

_'Why the hell does Greg get up this early?'_ She thought.

She walked to the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror, she saw a happy person grin back. No more sad, heart-broken, Sara. No. Now there was a happy, vibrant one.

She grinned as she pulled on a long sleeve dark red shirt and some pants. She brushed her brunette hair until it was in a short slick ponytail.

She walked out to the living room only to see Greg still asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and grinned. He looked so adorable asleep. But not for long. He's going to have to suffer through getting up 5 hours early too.

Leaning down she yelled, "The house's on fire! Oh no! The house is on fire. Ahh!" She knew it was mean but he's playd meaner jokes on her.

He bolted up and ran to his room calling "Sara!?"

Sara followed him to the bedroom. "Right here you doofus. But thanks for being so concerned."

Greg looked at her, seeing the house wasn't on fire. "You tricked me!"

"Yep. But you still love me." She teased.

He sat down on the bed.

"You know it. So, scooch your booch." She said, nudging him to scoot over with her knee.

He instead shook his head and got up. He put his arms around her waist. "Wow, ever since you came home from the hospital, you're a new you."

"And it's all because of you. Hey, that rhymes!" She laughed as he grabbed clean clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Once they were ready, they just decided to pick something up and eat it at work. So after a quick stop at the diner they headed to the lab.

When they arrived, Greg went to the locker room and she went into the break room for assignments.

Of course, the first person she had to see was Grissom. She hesitated, all the memories coming back. The anguish flooded her, and the crack in her heart ached, it had never ever been completely mended in the first place. Ever since that first rejection. Her smile fell and her shoulders drooped. All the brightness in her was gone, replaced with the usual miserable Sara.

She took a deep breath and entered. Each footstep was more painful than the other. Her heart felt like lead and she could feel tears stinging her eyes. Without a word she sat down and a chair, avoiding Grissom's gaze, pulling down the long sleeves to cover the scars.

Suddenly a thing of fruit and a Forensic Science Journal was set in front of her. Greg pulled up a chair next to her and leaned back in it, putting his feet on the table.

As soon as she saw him, the life flared up again. He was her will to live. He was everything she needed, everything she wanted. She looked at him adoringly and smiled before skimming through the reading material and taking bites of her food.

Greg loved her. He loved that spark in her eye. Every time she saw him, it would appear. He was very aware of the Boss man right there too though.

So he glanced around the room absentmindly, appearing bored and not focusing on Sara.

Grissom watched, eyebrow raised, mouth open slightly. '_What was going on?'_ He thought. Their body language spoke volumes to him. It confused and he felt a little hurt.

Before anyone could do anything, the others arrived. They smothered Sara with big hugs and kisses.

"Dang, girl, I thought you were leaving us for good!" Warrick said.

"Next time leave a note." Nick joked.

"Just needed some air huh?" Catherine asked. She saw that Sara had a genuine smile on and her eyes were bright. She looked happy. Completely different then in the hospital.

"More like the epiphany of a lifetime." Sara replied.

Catherine understood in an instant. She could tell from the looks Sara and Greg shared and the dark brooding one Grissom had.

"Ahhh..."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Don't read into that." but she knew the redhead already had an idea. Catherine hadn't known the reason behind Sara's attempted suicide but now it all made sense.

"Okay, assignments," Grissom called, fed up of wherever this conversation was heading.

Reluctantly he paired up the teams. Sara and Greg working with him. After handing out all the assignments the three of them headed to the Crime scene.

_'Damn.'_ Sara thought. '_Why did I get paired up with him?' _She groaned as she climbed into the car. She pulled on her seatbelt and made sure that her sleeves were down.

Greg threw her a glance. Inside he was bursting with joy that Sara did not want to be with Grissom. Visibly though he just gave her a pitying look. He climbed into the backseat after Grissom took the front.

Dang it.

Grissom watched, confused. '_Normally Sara loves to be paired up with me but this time she looks like she's dreading it. And why does she keep pulling her sleeves down and adjusting her outfit?'_ He thought, suspiciously His CSI instincts were curious.

"Sara, are you okay?"

Sara started not expecting Grissom to pick up on her feelings. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Someone decided to set his alarm 5 hours early and wake me up. And once Gr-Grayson's stupid alarm woke me up, I couldn't go back to sleep." She almost said Greg. That was close.

Grissom tried to control the jealousy that Sara might have some one new in her love life. "So where did you go while you were gone?"

Sara's glance flew to Greg's. He shrugged and mouthed 'your choice'. She nodded. "Just taking a much needed break."

"And who is Greyson?" Greg and Sara shared a look.

Sara and Greg both could hear the subtle jealousy in their supervisor's voice. Sara grinned. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Greg and Grissom both cried. Greg's mouth dropped farther than Grissom's if that was possible.

"Really?" Greg asked hopefully. She knew what he meant by that question.

Sara nodded and gave him a loving glance. "Of course." She could have sworn she saw tears in Greg's eyes.

She reached back to pat his hand but was prevented from doing so by the car pulling to a screeching stop and Grissom announcing bitterly, "We're here."

Sara waited until Grissom was out of the car before turning to Greg. She climbed over the console and into the back. She was now sitting on Greg's lap, bending forward.

"Uh...Sara? What...?" He stuttered. Sara's position surprised him. He didn't see this coming.

"Hello, boyfriend." Sara giggled,

Greg raised an eyebrow at Sara's sudden out-of-characterness. Suddenly what she said registered. "Boyfriend? Are you serious?" Greg asked,

"Absolutely." She confirmed, bending over to kiss him gently on the lips.

Stunned, it took Greg a few seconds before he responded, deepening the kiss. Sara opened her mouth, allowing him entrance.

"Sara..." Greg moaned, his hands moving down her sides.

"Sara! Greg! What are you doing?" Someone shouted, banging on the window of the car. It was Grissom.

The two pulled apart, blushing.

"Grrr! Stupid...Grissom...interrupt..." Sara mumbled under her breath, climbing off Greg's lap and looking in the mirror. She made sure nothing was out of place.

Greg grinned. "Thank God for tinted windows, at least." Greg muttered as the two scrambled out of the car.

Sara nodded as they walked towards the crime scene. Grissom already beat them back to it and was now waiting.

----

Grissom stood with his arms crossed, intently watching his two youngest CSIs walk over to him. He noticed that they walked closer together; making him think he missed something vital between the two.

When Sara and Greg reached Grissom, he gave them their tasks. Through out the entire time they processed the crime scene, Grissom noticed Sara and Greg working differently together than before. Every time Greg looked over Sara's shoulder, instead of turning and lecturing Greg about 'her personal space', Sara would just grin at him. They talked about the crime scene; never going off task, yet Grissom could see a completely different conversation going on through their eyes.

Once they finished processing the crime scene the three CSIs headed back to the lab, this time Sara, shocking Grissom and Greg, sat back in the back with Greg.

Once they reached the lab, Grissom turned off the car and made no move to get out. They sat there, staring at one another.

Finally, after several moments of awkwardness, Greg got out. "I'll take this to the DNA lab." He said nervously. The nervousness went away when Sara smiled at him, her infectious smile making him do the same.

"Sure, meet you back in the break room. I need some of that fabulous coffee of yours." Sara said.

Greg nodded and waved a hand and headed toward the DNA lab.

Grissom looked between Sara and Greg, once again confused. Sara got out of the car, shutting the door with the smile still on her face. Grissom followed Sara to the break room. He watched from the doorway as Sara grabbed the last bit of coffee. She sat in a chair, leaning back, her feet propped up on the table. A small smile played on her face as she stared blankly.

Grissom took in this rare moment when Sara's guard was completely down. Not shielding herself from anything. She looked so serene, calm. She had the serene of heaven, so to speak.

Which was utterly surprising, to say the least after the scene they just came from. It was harsh. A small, underweight, too-tiny-for-her-age 5 year old was murdered. Her body was now plastered all over the walls of the pink Barbie room. Grissom didn't expect Sara to react so calmly. To see her sitting in the break room, peaceful and happy was not her usual.

_'Maybe she got over me while she was away.' _He thought.

He felt a stab of jealously, remembering Greyson. _'Well, whatever Greyson did, it obviously worked.'_ He thought, seeing Sara's bright features. She looked a lot better than she had that night he left her. She had been broken and looked as if she was killed inside. _At least she's happy.'_ He thought ruefully.

"Grissom,"

Grissom jumped when he heard a voice behind him. It was Greg, holding the DNA results. He realized he must have been standing there for some time.

"So, Greg...DNA results?" Grissom asked, brushing off his previous feelings.

Greg handed him the results, waiting until Grissom had looked over it. Then his eyes darted between his spot and Sara's. Grissom caught onto the movement and moved out of the way, allowing Greg to enter.

Greg walked over and sat beside Sara, also leaning back. He wrapped an arm around her chair, making her smile.

Grissom watched them, could see their lips forming words from the doorway. It was as if they had suddenly completely forgotten where they were and who was there. He saw their heads lean towards each other and stepped into the break room, hastily clearing his throat.

Sara and Greg jumped apart, Greg looking down at the other files in his hand. His chair fell forward onto the floor with a bang as he hunched over and pretended to work.

Sara on the other hand calmly put the chair back on all fours and stood up. She calmly asked, "Greg, Grissom? Do either of you want some coffee?" Grissom shook his head but Greg nodded, about to jump up and get a pot. Sara stopped him. "It's fine. I'll get it." She walked over to the coffee pot and saw that all the coffee bags were gone. She'd have to get one from the cabinet.

So, Sara reached up to grab the coffee bag, her shirt getting hitched up. Grissom did not mean to look. He was just turning around to ask Greg, who was sitting calmly at the table taking no interest in the display before him, something about the DNA.

Then he saw it. A light purplish scar running down her side. Grissom's eyes narrowed. '_What really happened on Sara's 'break'?'_ He wondered. His eyes traveled to Greg. '_Greg would never do anything. Would he?' _

"Grissom? If you want to know what happened, ask Sara herself. Oh, Sar, here's your glasses." Greg said, changing the subject and holding out a pair of caramel colored glasses all without looking up. He held out a pair of caramel colored glasses. Greg didn't know until just recently that Sara even wore glasses.

"Oh! Where were they?" Sara exclaimed, walking to him, grabbing her glasses, and setting them gently in their case.

Greg shook his head. "No comment..." When Grissom wasn't looking he mouthed 'at my place'.

"Right. Soooo, anyway, what was it you said a few minutes ago?" She began walking to sit down by Greg.

"Sara, what happened to your side?" Grissom asked before Greg could answer.

Grissom watched as Sara froze, practically in mid-step. Her eyes grew huge. Grissom saw Greg cringed.

Sara's mouth opened and closed several times before she mumbled, "Can I plead the 5th?" and walked out.

Grissom shot a glance at Greg but the young CSI was already up and out the door. Grissom followed, curiosity getting the better of him.

----

Greg knew exactly where Sara was going. He slipped into the room and instantly spotted Sara in a corner, knees brought to her chest. He sat down beside her. "I want to see them." He demanded.

Sara sighed and lifted up her left side of her shirt almost to her chest. Greg winced when he got a better look of it. He hadn't seen it since they were at the hospital.

"Does it still hurt?" Greg asked, touching them just barley with his fingertips.

"The cause of it still hurts every second of every day."

"Hell yeah! I bet!" Greg scoffed under his breath. Sara raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry. It just bugs the hell out of me that he would do that! I mean if I were him-"

"Greg. I know." Her hand moved to her neck instinctively. She pulled out the gold necklace Greg gave her and took it off. "It's all right here." She put her hand on her chest, tapping her heart. "And here."

----

Grissom watched as Greg sat beside Sara and looked at her cut. He read their lips along with the conversation. He watched with intrigue as Sara's hand flew to her neck and she pulled out a heart with words engraved in it. As she held it up the heart spun in the light. He could barely make out the words.

'I ve o'

Grissom couldn't figure out what it said even with his superior CSI skills and from Sara's words and motions.

However, their next few comments made his heart stop.

------------

"I know the physical scares will heal eventually. But as for the emotional-" She sighed. "I just don't know what to do now."

"Live your life. Just remember that it's not hopeless. Do not forget that I am here. You don't have to do this alone." Greg assured her, leaning in.

Sara grabbed Greg and pulled him into a hug. They moved into a position much like the one at the hospital.

Greg could feel Sara's tears seep through his shirt. He moved back to wipe her tears away but Sara would not let him.

Instead, she whispered tearfully, "Thank you, Greg. Thank you for loving me when no one else does, for being my angel. Like my guardian angel who caught me when I fell."

"Sara, I will always love you no matter how broken your heart is. No matter what you've done or do. I will always have a place in my heart." He whispered softly. He ignored the sappiness of her previous comment and focused on things that are more important. Like the tearful woman in his arms. He sighed and added, "Whether you love me back or not."

Sara pulled back, confusion evident on her face. "Or not? What do mean? I do love you back."

"I know. I just wanted to hear that. And I meant everything I said."

"Greg, so did I. You know, I feel like I owe-"

"Nope." He stood up and held out his hand. Sara grabbed it and got to her feet.

"But-" She protested. They stepped out into the hallway, arguing as if none of this ever happened.

----

When Grissom saw the touching and the whisperings of love, his heart broke.

'_How could she have gotten over me that fast?'_ He thought, hurt.

But apparently she did. He saw the communication between the two. The emotion.

Maybe, just maybe he could stop this rocket of blossoming love from taking off forever before its too late.

End Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Another chapter up. I'm sorry though, it's probably somewhat confusing. I think there's one more after this. I do not think this one is a good as the last one. Eh, the part with the scar was a little rocky. BTW: I am not posting more until people review. So, please be little sweet people and REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Although, I will thank Tabitha, SandlesFan, and Kaite1307 for reviewing!!!!!!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ashley


	3. Saving

Fall and your Guardian Angel will catch you

A/N: So, last chapter sob. Okay, I'm good now. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I did while writing it. And thanks to all the people who reviewed!! And Sorry for the long wait, my computer crashed and I didn't get it fixed till over the summer. Anyway, on with the story! **And don't forget to review!!**

--

Fall and your Guardian Angle will catch you.

Chapter 3:

Sara was sitting on her couch reading "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." Greg had given it to her in the hospital so she wouldn't get bored.

She never got to it when in the hospital before, so now she was curled up on her couch reading it with an apple in her hand. On the coffee table sat the pocketknife used for the apple, a coke, some chips and her phone. She was wearing a tanktop and short shorts, wanting to be comfortable.

After the thing at the lab with her scars and stuff, she managed to get the rest of the day off and just wanted to relax. So she had come home and was about to flop on her couch and sleep when she saw the Harry Potter book laying on her coffee table. And so she decided to begin reading it.

She had been reading since then and was almost done. She was on chapter 34, close to the end. Voldemort was getting ready to kill Harry. She was on the last page of the chapter when someone knocked on the door. She ignored it. She continued reading, eager to finish the book.

_"Harry Potter," He said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."_

_None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his-_

_Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed his fear-_

_He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._

Sara gasped, her eyes turning quickly to the next page. She didn't think Harry was dead because there was still 3 chapters left of the book. But she still had to know.

_CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE_

_KING'S CROSS_

_He lay-_Knock, Knock.

It was the door again.

With a frustrated growl Sara stood up and placed her book on the table, the pages staying open and marking her place. She went over to the door and answered it. She was surprised to see Grissom standing there, holding a bundle of flowers. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, not being able to suppress her emotions now that they were back on her turf. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"I need to ask you something." He explained. He held the flowers out. "And these are for you."

She snatched the flowers from his hand and walked into the house, throwing them on the kitchen counter. She then moved out to the living room, leaning against the couch, arms crossed. She grabbed her book, proceeding to pretend Grissom wasn't there.

Grissom stood across from her, looking down, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. He looked up when she didn't say anything and saw that she had a book open, Harry Potter, from what he could see and was reading it intently.

"_He lay, facedown, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure he was there himself._

_Along time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because her was laying, defiantly lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too._

_Almost as soon as he reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes._

_He lay-_"

"Sara." She huffed angrily, trying to ignore Grissom.

Grissom had listened to her quietly read out loud, knowing she was ignoring him but the silence had become unbearable so he broke it. He sighed. "Sara-"

"What?"

He thought of something to say. "You're reading Harry Potter." He groaned. Was that the best he could come up with? 'You're reading Harry Potter?'

"Greg got it for me." She snapped.

She put the book down on the coffee table beside her couch and they stared at each other silently for a few minutes before Sara sighed.

"So?" She prompted him, waving her hands in little hurrying motions.

"Well...uh..."

"Yes?"

"Sara...I want you back. I love you. Please?" Grissom begged.

Sara stared at him, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that after what he did to her he had the nerve to go and pull this. She was furious. "Get out of my house." Sara growled threateningly, her hands clenched in an attempt not to punch her boss in the face. It took a lot of control for Sara just to manage not to yell.

"What?" Grissom asked, stunned at Sara's tone.

"I said 'Get out of my house.' " She repeated in the same tone. When Grissom didn't move she finally lost her temper. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" She shouted.

Once again he didn't leave but just flinched at Sara's anger. She was seething, her hands in tight fists by her sides, her entire body tensed up like she was a snake, about to strike its prey.

He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down to him for a kiss. He knew he was fanning the flame by kissing her but he wanted to convince her however he was able.

When he pulled away he saw her face. It was red, flushed with anger. She looked madder than he had ever seen her.

All of a sudden his face lit up with pain and he saw stars. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them. His face protested at this slight movement.

He stared at her with utter shock. He had expected her to yell at him again or shove him out even. Maybe even a simple slap.

What he didn't expect was for her to punch him in the face. And it hurt. He gingerly brought a hand to his face, feeling the throbbing stinging pain.

He looked down, realizing nothing he said or did would make her change her mind. He walked towards the door, not glancing at Sara as she opened it for him. He walked out.

Sara was about to shut the door when he turned around and made one last feeble attempt to rebuild everything. "But- but Sara I-I want to work everything out. I want you back. Why can't we start over?" He pleaded.

"No, Grissom, you can not come back. Never. If you ever try to "convince" me again I swear you'll get something worse than a punch in the face. Don't ever bring this up to me again!" She hissed, slamming the door in his face before he could answer.

Grissom didn't move thought, he stayed there, listening as Sara leaned against the door. She was sobbing. He could hear her dialing a phone number.

"G-Greg? C-could you come over? I-I need somebody...I'm afraid I might...do it again, yeah... Please...ok...just...hurry!" He heard her sob into the phone.

Grissom heard her hang up. He furrowed his brow_. 'Do "what" again? Why Greg?' _He thought.

He moved over by the window where the deep blue shades were open a crack. He could see Sara inside. She wasn't by the door anymore but curled up in the corner of her couch, the Harry Potter book lying open on her coffee table beside her.

What caught Grissom's attention was that she had a large pocketknife in her hand. She was twirling it around, opening and closing it.

Now Grissom could put two and two together. All Sara was wearing was a pair of gold cheerleading shorts and a purple tanktop. Grissom could see all the scars that Sara hid at work. Little ones littering her arm, a few on her legs and a large one on her shoulder. He didn't noticed them a second before when he was talking to her.

_'Way to be observant, Gil.'_ He thought as fear settled in his heart. He was tempted to rush in.

But he could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. Running to a hiding place, Grissom watched Greg grab a key and enter the apartment with ease.

Once satisfied that the coast was clear, he began to peek through the window again.

--

Greg walked into the apartment and his eyes instantly settled on Sara. Slowly he walked to her and knelt in front of the couch.

"Sara?"

"Yeah Greg?" She glanced up briefly to see Greg's worried brown eyes, disheveled hair, wearing nothing but a pair of Spongebob boxers and a simple white shirt.

"You can let go of the knife now. I'm here. I'm right here." He gently touched her foot, just as a way to announce his presence but without invading her space.

Sara's grip tightened on the knife.

"Oh, Sara. Come on, Sar-bear, come on." Greg coaxed calmly.

"Greg, I'm okay. I just need to know I'm loved." Sara said, closing the pocketknife and putting it down. She sighed as Greg pulled her onto the floor and into his arms. "Thank you, Greggo. I know you love me." She whispered as she laid her head on Greg's chest

"Mm hmm, yes. Yes I do love you, Sara." He whispered in her ear before pulling back and locking eyes with her. "Do you want to tell me?"

"What do you think?" She snapped. Greg pulled back. Hurt was written all over his face. Instantly she sighed and gently touched his face. "I'm sorry Greg. I didn't mean to snap. It's just...hard." Running a hand along Greg's cheek she added, "Same person as before."

"Oh."

"Thank you again."

"For what exactly? You're the one who stopped yourself."

"Yeah, but only because of you. I still can't believe this. Before 'this' all happened we were just close friends. Yet, you knew things about me that Grissom didn't even know. But you weren't someone who I'd let any farther into my heart because I knew you could break it. Truthfully, I think I've always had feelings for you somewhere deep down inside. I just didn't realize it till now. Greg, thank you. For all of this. Comforting me, not jumping to conclusions, not pushing me...for just being Greggo. And I love you for that. I'd be dead if it weren't for you." She kissed him gently on the cheek.

Greg turned his head so they were face-to-face. He kissed her back, on the lips, drowning in the kiss until she pulled back. He didn't question her. He was going to do whatever she wanted, however she wanted, and to whatever pace she wanted. He waited silently for her to speak.

"I punched Grissom in the face."

Greg looked at her with a mixture of pride and amazement.

"You punched our boss?!" Greg cried incredulously.

"Yeah." She answered simply.

"Why?"

"Grissom tried to get me to give him another chance. I said no and told him to get out of my house. He didn't leave but kissed me instead. So I punched him."

"You punched our boss." Greg said again, slowly this time yet still amazed.

"Yeah." Sara replied.

Greg burst out laughing and Sara soon joined in.

"It's too bad you can't punch Eckile also." Greg let out an exaggerated sigh.

Sara laughed. "No shit." Greg grinned, glad to hear her laugh again.

When they both stopped laughing they sat in silence for awhile.

Sara sat on the couch, her legs flat on the floor. Greg was still on the floor. He held her hand as he sat back on his legs and looked up at her, the back of his head on her thigh.

"Greg, do I need help?" Sara asked.

Greg stood up and was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well don't bite my head off but I think help wouldn't hurt. But other than a few humanly flaws I think you're fine just the way you are. You're perfect. Despite your past, you've survived. You've made it this far. Don't start doubting yourself just because of him. You are respected, you are loved, and needed. I respect you, your status as a level 3 CSI, your distaste for any meat and everything else about you. Even the fact that you have glasses. I love you very much and I need you."

"Thank you Greggo. I love and need you too." She stood up and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly.

Sara saw over his shoulders a salt-&-pepper haired person duck behind the curtains. The person looked familiar. Could it be...? She shook her head. 'Grissom? Spying? Popsterous, ludicrous, this was Grissom we're talking about.' She thought.

She turned away but looked at the door from the corner of her eye. She saw the head looking in the window. It was Grissom. At first she was surprised at her supervisor but shrugged it off. She formed a plan. Something that would not only show Grissom that she's moved on and finally found true love, but to show Greg that everything she felt for him was sincere.

"Don't look but Grissom's by the window. I say we play a little...game." She whispered softly in Greg's ear.

Greg shivered slightly. He looked at her curiously and saw a devious glimmer in her eyes. But underneath there was another, filled with want, need...love. He nodded. "I'm down."

They stared in each other's eyes. Greg's hands slid up from her waist, under her shirt and to her sides. His fingertips ran lightly across the skin, making her shiver. She giggled as he began tickling her.

"Ah...so the mighty Sara Sidle is ticklish. Hmm, I can use that to my favor." He whispered, tickling her more urgently.

They moved from a standing position to a laying position. Greg sat on her legs, bent forward, tickling her.

"Eee! Greg...no...stop..I-I'm not...ticklish!" She squealed.

Greg raised his eyebrow. "Right...and how does that statement contradict the position we're in right now?"

"Greg..." She started warningly but the threat in her voice was not heard through her laughing.

"I'll stop when you admit you're ticklish." He bargained.

"Fine! Okay...I am...t-ticklish! Now stop!"

"Thank you." He stopped tickling her but didn't remove his hands from her sides. Nor did he get off of her. Instead he sat there and stared down into her eyes. Sara's own eyes stared back up at him, her hands holding his arms.

"Sara, can I ask you something?" Greg whispered.

"Anything." Sara smiled.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked, the smile sliding off her face.

"Why? I get that Grissom came here to try to convince you to come back but what drove you to this, again?" Greg asked, fingering the scar on her arms.

"Because. I thought I was finally okay. That I still didn't feel anything after the hospital. But then I realized that I wasn't when he told me that he still loves me. And.." She trailed off. She pushed Greg off of her and stood, turning towards the window, knowing Grissom could probably read everything they're saying.

"And you still love him?" Greg whispered hurtfully. He still sat on the floor, in the same position in fell into when Sara pushed him. He head was down though. Greg could feel the beginning of tears starting to form but refused to cry. He wouldn't.

Sara itched to fall to her knees and comfort him but held back. "Yes. But I love you too, Greg. And at that moment, I didn't know what to do. I could have run out that door, chased after Grissom and I'd be with him forever. Or not do anything and be with you."

"And you now you are. So why-" He started. Sara cut him off.

"Like I said, I only needed to know that I'm loved. Loved by you. Otherwise I would have given up everything for nothing."

"And you are loved." Greg said.

"I know and it was just that I was lost and confused still at that point that I wasn't sure what to do. But now I'm glad I didn't do anything." Sara smiled once again and pulled Greg up off the ground.

They both moved to the couch sitting in silence. After a moment Sara got up and went to her stereo. Changing the dials to radio, she turned it on. She walked back to the couch and sat down.

'Someday' by Nina began playing instantly.

"Someday you're gonna realize

One day you'll see this though your eyes

By then I won't even be there

I'll be happy somewhere

Even if I cared

I know you don't really see my worth

You think you're the best guy on earth

Well I've got news for you

I know I'm not that strong

But it won't take long

Won't take long"

Greg stood up. "You want to dance?"

"Yes."

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder, their other hands clasped tightly as they begin swaying to the music. They didn't bother keeping in time with the music. Sara laid her head down on his shoulder, his arm tightening around her waist.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, his lips moving up towards hers. Their lips met as the song continued on.

"Someday someone's gonna love me

The way I wanted you to need me

Someday someone's gonna take your place

One day I'll forget about you

Someday someday

Right now I know you can tell

I'm down and I'm not doing well

But one day these tears they will all run dry

I won't have to cry, sweet goodbye"

When the song ended Sara sighed. She thought how perfect it was. She did love Grissom and he loved her. Then he left her and Sara found someone else. She found Greg. And he loves her and she could be happy with him. Sara grabbed Greg tighter, burying her face in his chest. She allowed Greg to lift her chin up and kiss her.

--

Grissom backed away from the window, his already shattered heart managing to shatter again into even smaller shards. He walked away from the window, each step getting heavier and heavier. He threw once last glance at Sara and Greg, seeing them wrapped in each other's arms. They begin kissing. He cringed as Greg reached for Sara's tanktop, hurrying down the steps as fast as he could. He disappeared into the distance, the sky a deep black that matched the pain in his heart.

--

Greg reached towards the hem of her purple tanktop, pulling it up, but was stopped by Sara pushing him away. The kiss was broken. He looked at her, confused and hurt.

"Sara-" He started, his voice breaking.

"You don't want to see me. Not with all these scars. Scars that I made myself." Her hands were crossed over her chest, as she turned away from him, shielding her body. Her eyes were full of fear and uncertainty.

Understanding dawned in Greg's eyes. "Oh, Sara. I don't care. I have scars of my own. I love you for you, not just your body. Besides have I not already seen them?"

"But-"

"No. No buts Sara." He whispered as he stepped towards her and turned her body to face his. Then he pulled her arms away, his hands sliding gently down her arms and into her own. He stepped into the space between them, her arms instinctively wrapping around his back.

She buried her face into his chest, sobbing. Everything finally caught up with her. The attempted suicide, seeing Grissom, Grissom trying to get back together with her, and Greg, oh how loving and tender he was to her.

Tears fell faster, like a raging waterfall, unable to stop. Revenge on Grissom no longer mattered in the least, in fact that thought wasn't even on her mind anymore. Revenge was, as it should be, forgotten and lost.

This entire thing had truly effected her worse than she thought. She loved Greg so much but was unable to even show him her scars, to show him how desperate she had been, how much she had been hurt, and how very stupid she had been.

"Shhh...Sara...shh. It's okay. I'm sorry." He comforted. Greg's arms tightened as her sobs finally begin to subside.

She wiped away her tears and looked up at him with a gentle smile. "I'm okay. Thanks Greggo." She pulled back and moved out of his embrace, still tense with fear.

Greg sighed. "Sara, please...just please...let me touch you and show you it's okay." Her head snapped up.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"I love you Sara! Scars don't matter. Please-Sara-please can I touch you?" He pleaded practically on his hands and knees.

Looking at Greg, she made a split decision. She could give him a chance. Why not? He loved her and she loves him. But she couldn't bear the pain if her rejected her, either. Gazing into his eyes she found the courage to nod.

Sara pulled off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. She clenched her fist by her sides to keep her arms from moving up to block her scars from his view.

Greg stared at her, seeing all of her scars. Scars that he didn't even know were there.

"Greg, do you think I'm pretty with all these ugly scars?" The tiny, unfamiliar voice made him look up.

The question seemed almost cliched by Greg didn't mention that. He saw the fear in Sara's eyes. The fear of being rejected like she was by Grissom. She reminded him of a child craving love and attention but fearful of being tossed out into the snow like a pile of garbage.

"I think you're beautiful," And with that said Greg pulled her into his arms, his hands moved to her back and he begin to undo her bra. Then they moved to her shorts and he pulled them off. She stepped out of them and moved back, allowing him to take in her full form.

Greg held back his desire just to become savage, ripping off his own clothes and grabbing her, taking her right then and there. Normally with one of his past girlfriends he'd have had her in bed by now. But not Sara. She was way too special to take advantage of. Besides after waiting 5 years and finally get the girl of his dreams he was not going to ruin it by being to pushy and fast. And now wasn't a good time. Not while she's still in the process of mending her heart. He wanted to be slow, though, not wanting to hurt her or scare her off in anyway. He didn't want to make her become breathless and so stirred up she could barely see straight. He wanted her to see how much he cares for her, how much he loves her.

So Greg slowly walked towards her, willing her to look at him. She obliged, their eyes locking.

His eyes were a dark brown; blazing with so much desire it made Sara shiver. He once again pulled her into his arms, his hands sliding down to lock around the middle of her bare back.

To Sara's surprise instead of attacking all the newly bared skin, he again captured her lips with hers.

"I love you so much." Sara whispered against his lips. She pulled off his shirt and moved her hands to his back, feeling his own scars from the lab explosion so many years ago.

"I love you too." He said softly, leading her to the bedroom that started everything between her and Grissom.

The bedroom that made all those troubles that eventually led her to find Greg.

Greg, her lover, her shelter, friend, co-worker.

And when she fell from heaven, he caught her, her Guardian Angel.

The End

* * *

A/N: **Okay...so? Did you like it? Was it good? Please review!! I want to know what you think. I will accept constructive criticism and will use it to help me get better at writing. I need the tips!! They will definitely help me with my novel. I can use your advice about word choice, flow, etc on this and just use it to help me get better while writing my story. Just PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh, and I'm starting to write Harry Potter fics. I already have one up, so if any of you like Harry Potter, Please check it out!!**


End file.
